His Return
by Amon2
Summary: Nero's in trouble. Dante comes to the rescue. Yaoi. Dante/Nero/Vergil.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don t own Devil May Cry.

Summary: Nero's in trouble. Dante comes to the rescue.

Blunt, no?

Pairing: Vergil/Nero, Dante/Nero/Vergil

Warning: Rape, Yaoi, Threesome, Angst, blah, blah, blah.

I have to admit, I have a serious problem: This is like, what? The umpteenth fanfic of mine that involves rape? I should really consider counseling or have someone orchestrate an intervention or something like that.

Anyhoo! Sorry for the long, long, long, long absence. The writing mojo had been dry for a while and I was utterly swamped with real life. So I wrote this story as an exercise to get back to my other unfinished stuff. I have tried to get back to my previous work before, but every time I start I get despondent half way and give up. This time I managed to continue a bit and hopeful things are coherent and not completely erratic like they were in my head. The medication helps, truly. Hope you like it.

His Return

Prologue

A slim figure stumbled out of the dark alley. His naked body covered in black and blue bruises save his face which was drenched in his tears. He stumbled onto the abandoned sidewalk of the desolate neighborhood and used his demonic arm to try and steady himself against an old stripped car parked nearby, his human hand was holding onto a flimsy piece of rag wrapped around his waist, the only thing covering up his severely tarnished dignity.

Every movement was painful, but he was desperate to move away from the alley. The other, the one whom had put him in such a condition, was still around and he could not afford to linger any longer.

He used the car he was leaning against to try to move further. But regardless of how hard he tried he couldn't accelerate his escape beyond a snail's pace.

That and it was futile anyway, the other had recovered himself.

The man was already there and standing at the mouth of the alley scanning the street, his hair a mess, his clothes array and missing his shirt revealing the well developed torso underneath. Having located his victim merely a few yards away he quickly covered the distance between them and grabbed the weakened youth by his arm.

The younger man tried to fight back, but it was hopeless with the state he was in. With a single punch to the guts from his attacker he lost the remainder of his strength and was pushed back to sprawl against the cold, dusty hood of the car.

Nero released a quiet sob. He knew what was coming and tried to curl up in a tight ball on his side to protect himself, but the other simply pushed him back on his back and slapped him harshly before grabbing what little coverage he had and ripping it away.

With the boy incapacitated once again and completely exposed he flipped him onto his stomach, unzipped his pants, and climbed on top of him.

"N-No " Nero tried to beg. "Please d-don't " But his pleas were ignored.  
>The older man forcibly separated the hybrid's legs and grabbed him by the back of the neck to pin him down to the hood so as not to escape and simultaneously elevate his hips slightly up. After giving his own sizable dripping erection a few strokes, the man pushed himself to the hilt inside the youth.<p>

Nero screamed in abject pain and tried desperately to crawl away from the hot prod stabbing mercilessly inside his already tender core. The other, annoyed by his struggles, released his grip on his neck and grabbed him by his white hair to smash his head down onto the steel, successfully dizzying him, and stunning him into prostration without making him lose consciousness.

Having gained his victim's momentary submission, the older man with hair color identical to his victim, lay still on top of the younger boy so as to better enjoy the sensation of being once again inside the youth. Buried balls deep inside he savored the feel of muscles contracting wildly around him in yet another abysmal effort to expel him. The channel encompassing him, raw after many sessions of brutal penetration this night, radiated feverish heat and was slippery wet with blood and his own previously deposited semen.

He groaned with delight. This was exactly how he liked his sex and there was something about the youth that made it all the more pleasurable. And to think! The delicious little hybrid had nearly escaped him for a moment back there.

Well, never again! There was no way in the seven circles of hell was he ever going to allow this bodacious little treat that opportunity of attaining freedom to come around a second time.

The man slid back till he was once again standing on the ground and forced the youth to stand with him on shaky weak knees while remaining bent forward on the hood. Grabbing the slim hips in a tight grip and agitating the painful looking bruises already there, he slowly withdrew his erection from its satiny wet paradise till only the bulbous head remained inside kissing and spreading the swollen, torn sphincter muscles while the wide girth was protruding outside the warm sheath in the exposed cold air. He heard the boy whimper and beg for mercy and felt him shudder in fear for the upcoming violation, but that only served to arouse him further. Waiting then no longer the white haired elder thrusted brutally inside forcing his large cock back into Nero's warm depths.

The ex-Order Member screamed. The violation had begun again and it felt even worse than the previous times the other man had forced himself upon him this night since now he was further damaged and very weak and every pump of the monstrous girth delivered by those powerful hips felt like hot steal battering and slicing through the inflamed flesh.

The rape continued like that for several hours with the boy losing consciousness and being jolted back awake throughout the ordeal. The night air was silent of all other sounds except the man's moans and pants and the youth's sobs and hitches. The decrepit car beneath them groaning in protest from the older man's powerful motions, and as the boy held on for pure life.

Finally after an eternity it was over. Nero's attacker lay down on top of him motionless and panting vigorously. Their sweat soaked bodies glistening in the moonlight.

Nero felt vile and disgusting. His bowls were overflowing with the monster's seed as well as his legs and inner thighs being stained completely with semen and blood. The older man however had never felt as satisfied and content as he did now. Never before had he encountered anyone who was a good a fuck as this boy and he meant to keep him. It may have to be by force with shackles and chains for now, but come mating season those crude instruments would be unnecessary. The elder man smirked cruelly and grabbed Nero's head to tilt it back and get a better look at the pained face.

"D-D- D-Da...nt...te..." Nero whispered in pain.

The older man leaned forward and licked the newly drawn tears, only a measly portion of the many shed this night.

"No, not Dante." the white haired demon slayer kissed bite-swollen lips. "Vergil." The blue clad traitor corrected with malicious glee. "Remember that name well, you will be singing it for the rest of your life, little one."

TBC

Please be patient with me. My long absence was due to a lack of stamina and creativity, but I do promise to try and pick up on my neglected stories.

PS

I have tests this coming week so I'm going to be a bit more free to write. Yes, I hate studying that much and am that desperate to avoid it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don t own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 1

Dante stared at the oak doors with a mixture of dread and anger.

The mansion he was standing before was situated outside Fortuna at the very edge of the forest. No other domiciles were in the approximate vicinity.

The half demon stared at the structure recalling what had brought here.

**_Flashback_**

" nte "

A voice called as though from far away.

" ante "

The voice called again, this time slightly louder.

"_Dante!_"

Dante suddenly sat up, gun in hand, ready to shoot whoever it was that had woken him from his slumber.

Lady stood in front of his desk, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Sleeping on the job, again?" the brunette admonished.

Dante glared before putting Ebony aside and rubbing his eyes to chase away the sleep.

"I wasn't sleeping," the hybrid replied. "I was resting my eyes."

"Yeah, you seem to do that an awful lot when it comes to your turn to hold down the forte."

"Was there something you wanted, Lady?" Dante snapped.

"There is," the female replied with an amused tone. "Just thought you might want to know that the phone has been ringing for the past 5 minutes and no one has been answering it."

As though flicking on a switch Dante suddenly becoming aware of an awful ringing sound that had surprisingly gone unnoticed during his sleep. He lunged forward to answer only for the phone to go silent the moment his hand touched the receiver. He heard Lady laugh at his effort.

"Fuck," the hybrid cursed. "Sorry, Lady," the male replied as he set his feet down on the floor. "I've just been feeling really tired lately." He said in a wearisome voice as he rubbed his temples. "Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll call back later if it's that important."

"Whatever."

Lady, suddenly noticing the genuine fatigue on her partner's face, sighed in exasperation, "Mating season has already passed, Dante. Haven't you gone and got laid already? You used to be so good at that," She teased. "I know you couldn't risk it during that particular month on account of fearing of getting instinctually attached to someone, but I'm pretty sure it should be fine now."

Dante inwardly flinched at Lady's blunt analysis of his kind's courting seasons, but shrugged it off. "Maybe tonight." He replied, though with no true conviction in his voice. He then snatched a nearby magazine and sat back in his chair in his prior position to distract himself and distance himself from the subject.

Finding herself ignored the female demon slayer huffed in irritation before adjusting the strap of Catalina Ann on her shoulder and turning to leave. At the door she paused momentarily and turned back to frown at the still obstinate form of Dante.

"You're not still mooning over that kid who you left your brother's sword with, are you?"

"Goodbye, Lady," Dante sighed pretending to be engrossed with the paper in his hands. "If the phone rings again I promise to answer it this time."

Lady glared at her partner before turning around and leaving.

When the hybrid heard the door swing close behind the brunette he dropped the magazine he had used to shield him and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

Damn that witch for knowing him so well! He knew he shouldn t have told her about Nero, but now it was too late and she seems to have managed to figure him out; adding two and two together when he suddenly turned celibate the prior heat month. And yes, Nero was partially responsible for that.

Recalling back the events of Savior the white haired man brought forth the younger hybrid to mind.

He remembered the slim physique, the pale skin, the pretty lips, long legs that seemed to go on forever. The boy had been truly an alluring sight. In fact he was such that Dante had considered courting him come mating season, but when said time arrived the older hybrid had suddenly lost his gusto and chickened out. It hadn't been due to his hesitation towards intimacy as many might thing what with him being a notorious womanizer or fear of being tied down to one person. It was actually due to apprehension that the other might turn out to be straight, or worse, just plainly reject him.

He was still lost in contemplation when the phone started its shrill ringing again.

The hybrid sighed, pushed away all thoughts of the Knight, and moved to answer.

"Devil May Cry."

"Hello?" a timid feminine voice echoed over the receiver. "Is this Dante?"

Dante lurched in his seat. He knew that voice.

"Hello? Kyrie? Is that you?" the older man asked, surprise evident in his voice at being called by his secret crush's ex.

"Dante? Dante, is that really you?" the songstress asked with enthusiasm.

"The one and only." the hybrid replied as he began to rock in his chair, his feet braced on top of the desk. "How have you been?"

"Fuck, Dante! You have no idea how glad I am to hear from you."

Dante nearly dropped the phone and went careening backwards in his seat. At the last moment he managed to hold on to the receiver and get a grip in the edge of the table to hold on.

After he had stabilized himself the older man sat there in shock.

Did prim and proper Kyrie just curse?

"Dante, you don't realize how happy I am to finally have found you!" The young girl sobbed suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "I don't know what to do!"

"Kyrie, what's the matter?" the half demon asked, now very worried.

"It's Nero, Dante." The girl hitched. "I think something's terrible is going on."

Dante felt his heartbeat accelerate rapidly in his chest.

"Hold on, missy, just calm down and tell me what's up." The elder instructed as he hunched forward on his desk, paying close attention to the young female. "What's wrong with Nero?"

With that the redhead began her narration.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think it started a couple of months ago," the redhead started. "Nero had gone on a mission to exterminate some demons in the far edge of town. When he went he was fine, but he didn't return till a week afterwards. That's usually normal; he sometimes gets some assignments that take a while to finish and he might disappear for a couple of days and come back tired but fine. But this time when he came back he looked awful, and seemed exhausted in more ways than one.

"I tried to make him tell me what happened, but he refused to say anything and just said that it was regular nest of Frosts. I decided to let it go and let him rest. A few days passed and I didn't see him. I tried to visit him at his apartment to check up on him but he wouldn't answer the door. Sometimes he visits from week to week, but a few weeks passed and he didn't drop by at all. After a month I tried to visit him again, but when I got to his apartment it turned out that he had moved out without telling me or anyone else and without telling anyone where he was going. I tried to call him on his cell, but he wouldn't answer and eventually his phone got disconnected, and he even quit the Order. A month passed like this and I couldn't find him no matter where in Fortuna I looked.

"Then a couple of weeks ago one of the knights came by and told me that while he was patrolling the edge of the woods he saw Nero as he was exiting an old manor that's there. He said Nero greeted him but didn't talk to him and hurried away. He also said that Nero looked terrible like he hadn't been sleeping or eating. I asked the knight to take me there and I went."

Suddenly Kyrie stopped and broke down into tears that Dante was sure were there despite the fact that he couldn't see them over the phone. But he could definitely hear them, that's for sure! He could also feel his own body going rigid with tension and slight fear.

God! What was going on with the kid that had the girl in such grief?

Soon the petite redhead had managed to compose herself enough to continue.

" So I went there to where he told me Nero might be staying, an old manor on the edge of the forest outside the city. I knocked and knocked and no one would answer at first and I thought that either no one was home or I had the wrong address. But when the door finally opened it was Nero." The voice hitched again. "Oh, Dante, he looked dreadful! I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer. I tried to go inside, but he would let me in. And I'm not sure of it, but I think there was someone there in the house with him. I could feel someone watching me And I had the oddest idea that whoever was with Nero was is hurting him and I didn't want to leave, but Nero told me that if I didn't go something terrible would happen."

The voice hitched even more and sobs began to freely pour out over the line.

"Oh Dante "

**_End of Flashbac__k_**

_Present Time_

Dante truly hoped that the boy was fine.

And if he wasn't whoever was responsible was going to pay.

Dante marched over to the door pulled out Ebony and Ivory and got ready to go. Screw knocking! He'll just break down the door, make his way in, find the boy, and leave with the other in tow, and if the kid or anyone gives him any trouble he'd just kick their asses and leave with the boy in his arms like some sort of knight in shining leather. Maybe with Nero holding onto him and giving him looks of adoration and love? Yeah, Dante liked the sound of that.

But before Dante could further indulge in such lurid fantasies (he has the most annoying hobby of drifting away in his imagination at the most inconvenient times) the door suddenly swung inward.

In the entrance, standing stock-still in shock was the reason behind Dante's trip.

"Dante?" Nero exclaimed, eyes widening with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Dante wanted to speak, but the sight of the young man it was just startling.

The boy was slimmer than Dante remembered. He must have lost a few pounds. His eyes, previously always brimming with wild fire and spirit, were dull and sported heavy bags under each. His shoulders were slightly hunched as though straining under some invisible weight and his skin was paler than usual and sallow. Instead of his usual outfit he wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt that seemed too big for his slight frame and was falling off one thin shoulder.

Dante opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't think of anything to say, much like Nero who appeared like he wanted to come forward perhaps into Dante's arms? and say something urgent, something important. His eyes wide and pleading, but also hesitant, happy, and oddly terrified all in the space of seconds of silence.

The quiet didn't last as suddenly a voice came calling from inside.

"Who is it, Nero?" a disturbingly familiar voice called sending waves of ambivalent emotions running through the hunter. Even more so when he noticed that the young man in the entryway had flinched.

A large pale hand suddenly appeared on the younger's shoulder causing him to cringe.

Dante couldn't quite believe his eyes.

Vergil turned his penetrating gaze from the boy towards the visitor. He blinked, but then he broke out in a smile; there was nothing neither pleasant nor warm about it. It was a shark's toothy smile and the cold eyes of a predator.

"Well, well, isn't this a delightful surprise." Vergil said in a mocking manner. "Hello, brother. How have you been?" he asked as he moved closer to Nero to wrap his arm around the boy's stiff shoulders.

**TBC**

_College sucks! Period!_  
><em>I hope this stuff is legible. Chapters seem so easy to write when you're typing them up at three in the morning. It also didn't help that I was alternating between writing and watching the movie 'Rear Window' at the same time.<em>


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don t own Devil May Cry.

Previously

Vergil turned his penetrating gaze from the boy towards the visitor. He blinked, but then he broke out in a smile; there was nothing neither pleasant nor warm about it. It was a shark's toothy smile and the cold eyes of a predator.

"Well, well, isn't this a delightful surprise." Vergil said in a mocking manner. "Hello, brother. How have you been?" he asked as he moved closer to Nero to wrap his arm around the boy's stiff shoulders.

Chapter 2

Dante stepped forward but instantly found his path blocked by Vergil's figure.

"Pray tell, where do you think you're going, brother?" the white haired elder asked.

Dante growled and tried to push Vergil out of his way and his path to Nero's side only to be pushed back with surprising strength that Dante couldn't remember his older brother having ever possessed before.

Dante raised Ivory to level it at his twin's head.

"As much as I'd love for us to reminisce about how you betrayed me and to ask how it is that your back - not mention alive - I'm afraid I'm only here for Nero." He cocked the gun with implied menace.

"Is that so?" Vergil replied monotonously, not in the least bit intimidated by the weapon centered at him. "Well then I'm afraid you're going to be leaving here empty handed."

Dante frowned and placed his other hand on Rebellion's hilt. He was just about to tell his insignificant double to grab a weapon and to prepare for a fair fight when Nero suddenly materialized right in front him.

"Out of the way, Nero," Dante requested, hesitating. "I'm here for you, and this sick bastard I used to call a brother is not going to stop me." He tried to gently pull the boy by the arm to push him behind him, but Nero shook his head and broke free of the other's hold. Then, as if that hadn't been odd enough, much to Dante's surprise, the younger man walked back towards Vergil's side.

"I'm not leaving, Dante," Nero said speaking for the first time since Dante's arrival. "And you can't force me to." He added much to Dante's chagrin and Vergil's smug satisfaction.

Dante blinked and tried to comprehend what the kid was saying.

"But Ner-"

"If you decide to fight, Dante, you're going to have me as well."

Dante stilled.

"What?"

"Listen, Nero "

But Nero had taken a step forward, and what the youth had to say next ended the conversation immediately.

"No, Dante. You listen!" Nero suddenly snapped. "If you decide to fight Vergil then you're going to have to fight me too, and either you're going to be destroyed or I am."

Later That Evening

The flickering fire from the chimney place cast an eerie light across the large dark room. Dancing shadows sprang across all corners and darkness encompassed everything except the room's single piece of furniture and the person seated in its immediate vicinity.

Nero sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He was hunched forward with his elbows on his knees, staring at the flames vacantly; his thoughts a thousand miles away.

What had happened back there; seeing Dante again, had brought a stab of unexpected jubilance to his heart. The moment his eyes had laid on the older demon slayer Nero had wanted to run into the other man's large arms, but his newly awakened instincts - as well as the many prior beatings from Vergil - had taught him how unwise it is to indulge in such impulses.

'Funny ' Nero thought bitterly, 'How both twins look so alike, but can have such polar opposite personalities.'

He was still deep in contemplation when a glass of red wine suddenly appeared before him.

The white haired youth jolted slightly, startled, his eyes tracing up the muscular arm attached to the hand holding the glass to meet the eyes of his white haired companion or more accurately; captor. But upon perceiving the amusement in Vergil's eyes and the slight tilt of his lips, he understood that the other was in a good mood and not at all pissed off at Nero's lack of focus this evening a miracle considering al that had happened prior this day. Not wishing to upset the elder man and hoping to capitalize on the other's good mood, the boy took the offered drink and gave a small hesitant smile before taking a tiny sip.

"Thanks." He said in a low voice. If there was wine then there was a possibility that he wasn't going to be beaten up today.

Vergil said nothing, just sat down next to him with his own glass in hand. The older man leaned back casually against the plush back of the couch and took a sip; his eyes were focused on him.

Nero stared back saying nothing as well. That's pretty much how their evenings were spent if Vergil was in an accommodating mood that is. If the elder was in a foul spirits he would certainly be quick to express his discontent and then Nero doubted that if he would be lucky if he was able to so much as sit up. He mentally grimaced as he recalled the severe beatings and the rape that usually followed apparently violence always entices and renders Vergil in the mood for sex.

Seeing that he was at the moment safe, and the older male calm, he sat back as well so as to lean against the other's side. He felt the man's wide muscular chest rumble behind him in approval at this before reaching around to wrap an arm around his narrow waist to pull him closer.

"You should be proud of yourself, Nero," Vergil suddenly spoke. "I know I am quite pleased with your performance this afternoon." His thumb began rubbing in small circles on the other's hips. "Had you not been able to turn Dante away from here and from fighting me I'm not sure I would have managed to stop myself from killing him."

The smaller form stiffened in alarm. The older man smirked and nuzzled the head of white hair.

"I don't suppose he knew that I had returned more powerful than before," he continued as he placed his and Nero's half finished glasses aside not bothering to check if the youth wished to finish it. "But I do know that he suspects something," he wrapped both arms around the boy to pull him intimately close, situating the other between his legs with the boy's back still pressing against his chest, "But if he returns, I assure you, he will get a taste of the new strength I have acquired." He leaned over to kiss the pale skin of the slender neck trembling beneath his lips before reaching to pull away the already slipping shirt further down to reveal a delicate looking shoulder.

"H-He won't come back," Nero stuttered in fear and distraction. "I told him that he would gain nothing by coming back or by fighting you."

Vergil made a noncommittal noise before leaning forward to lick the silky soft skin exposed and biting down hard till the taste of the younger's blood erupted on his tongue. All the while he ignored the hand on his thigh that squeezed in pain and the other tangled in his hair, not daring to pull, but grasping with the mixed sensations of wanting to push him off and the no doubt simultaneously guilty confused feeling of wanting to pull him close.

Vergil chuckled without stopping his ministrations.

'Ah! There it is!' The fiend thought privately to himself. 'The demon mentality.'

The demon mentality that Vergil was thinking about is not to be confused with Stockholm syndrome.

What Nero was going through; the ambivalent emotions of hating Vergil but also the wanting to submit to him, was something to be expected of demons and hybrids alike.

The closest it could be compared to is the behavioral patterns of lions.

Demons and Lions were almost of the same habits and Nero had just for the first time of his short hybrid life had first-hand experience of the same thinking patterns that demons and Lions share.

Both these beings were vicious creatures. When looking for mates and there are none single ones to be had the species would seek those already in packs. They would then challenge the resident males for rights over the females. If the challengers win they kill the males and half-kill the females when trying to gain their submission. And just like lions they have no qualms about killing all of the offspring of the former rivals in order to further break the females' wills and coerce them into reentering their heat cycles so that the newcomers can father the next generation of younglings. The females will resist, but eventually they do submit and accept the new male's dominance.

Nero and Vergil might not be full blooded demons, but that didn't seem to matter as they have already exhibited similar behavior patterns as those.

It was lucky for the boy that he had already cut off his relationship with the choir girl or Vergil would have had to hunt her down and kill her. It was more fortunate however that the boy hadn't fathered any children from her as Vergil had no trouble with the idea of killing kids right in front of his mate's eyes in order to break him.

It may sound cold-blooded and reptilian-like but Vergil relished the idea of an experience that could break his mate and bend him easily to his will.

The very idea of turning the boy into a submissive, subservient mate thrilled him and made him bite down harder on the smooth shoulder till the boy cried out in pain. With the flesh having been sufficiently worried he pulled back and admired the mark he had left before pushing the boy to lie down on the couch and grabbing his clothes and proceeding to tear them off.

Predictably, the young man tried to fight back, but a powerful backhand from Vergil quickly stilled his futile struggles. The younger man obediently quieting down at the threat of further violence and allowed him to remove his clothing before moving to stand up to remove his own.

Once done he returned to his conquest and attached his lips to the other, engaging him in an unrequited kiss. He bit down once on the petal soft lips to express his dissatisfaction before breaking it off and peppering small kisses across the pretty face, jaw, neck, collar bones until he reached the other's chest. Once he was at level with the rosy nipples Vergil made himself comfortable, lying between the other's spread legs, before attacking the pink nubs.

He sucked one nub while teasing the other one with his fingers. He licked around the areola before gently biting down, trapping it between his lips, and pulling slightly back earning him a pleasure-pained gasp from the youth trapped beneath him. He smirked and released before continuing his assault again. Once the nub was swollen and sensitized he moved to give its twin a similar treatment till at the end the boy was writhing beneath him with an unwanted erection pressed against his stomach.

Vergil gave the male's cleavage a lick before continuing his path of soft kisses further down. He kissed the ribs, dipped his tongue inside the navel, and gave the prominent hipbones a few bites. He skipped over the hard erection and moved to sit back on his heels before grabbing the youth's long legs and pulling them forward and up to toss them over his shoulders, placing the youth's lower body on his lap.

Nero whimpered and grabbed hold of the rock hard thighs beneath his hands for both support and assurance.

Vergil allowed it and began kissing the sensitive skin of the inner thighs. He licked and bit at the tender spots before pulling the body up further and dipping his tongue at the crux. He swirled his tongue around the pink opening now a sore cherry red that had experienced many acts of violence from his manhood. Once sufficiently teased Vergil thought it was time for the boy to repay him the favor. He halted his tonguing and lowered the boy before disengaging from him and moving back to sit on the couch with his feet on the ground and legs apart.

Nero gasped and squirmed at the odd sensations. He even allowed himself to enjoy it before he was lowered back down and instructed to get up. The boy did so placidly, but once he saw what it was the other was demanding of him he quivered before he moved down to the floor to kneel between the man's legs.

Face to face with the instrument of his violation the boy colored a bit before placing his hands on the robust thighs and leaning forward to take in the large erection into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the bulbous head and swirled his tongue around the top before slowly taking down the huge girth. Once a third of the salty meat was down he stopped unable to continue. The erection was far too big for him to swallow whole even after having been forced to do this countless times before. He felt the older man's hand's on his head and feared that the other might try to force him to take in the rest, but luckily the hands merely petted his hair and nothing else.

Nero tried to relax and pulled back to run his tongue across the length of the hot flesh before tonguing the slit and using one hand to pump the girth. He was rewarded with a few drops of precum which he swallowed. He took the blushing head back into his mouth and proceeded to pump the girth with one hand and used the other to knead and roll the testicles around with the other. The pleased moans coming from above told him that he was doing well and that Vergil was satisfied.

He continued this for a while before Vergil stopped him and instructed him to sit back.

"Lean back and pleasure yourself." he said, taking his own erection to continue stimulating himself.

Nero, who was painfully hard much to his shame did so; sitting back on his knees with one hand behind him to support him while the other grabbed his erection to masturbate it.

Seeing that Vergil was watching him keenly, lustily, with his intense, frightening gaze, the boy tried to shut his eyes and imagine he was somewhere else with someone else besides this demon. Someone who looked like this man and someone he desired as well as desired him back, but who was not interested in Nero's tears and anguish.

"Look at me," Vergil ordered in a harsh voice as he continued to stimulate himself. "I want you to look into my eyes as you come."

Nero did so, not wanting to incite the other's wrath. He continued to pump his erection until he felt the impending coil of an orgasm. Just as he falling over the precipice the older man grabbed him by the hair, drew him forth, coming generously all over his face.

Vergil collapsed back in a pleased delirium. Once the afterglow was gone he looked down at the beautiful sight before him. The anguished young face was completely painted with his milky white cum. The fluid were spattered all over the delicate features, reaching even hair and spilling down forth to drip over the trim chest and a stray drop even rolling over a puffy nipple. A sense of possessive territorial pride came over him for marking his mate in such a thorough manner. A vicious smile broke over his face.

He reached forward to gently grip the other's chin and raise the downturned face.

"Who do you belong to, Nero?" he asked lowly.

Nero, too broken to resist, answered.

"You."

TBC

Ah! The wonders of writing stories at midnight! It makes the crap I write seem good until the cruel light of day of course. Then I just wonder: What the Crap!

Also allow me to say that I've had to rewrite this bloody chapter no less than four times!

You're probably going: "Four times! Why, Amon2? Why would you rewrite the same chapter 4 times?"

Me: "Well, I'm glad you asked. You see this exercise in masochism was not truly done intentionally because I'm quite the little dedicated writer. No! It happened because the damn electricity decided that at this very night it just had to (JUST HAD TO!) come and go for no less than 5 times. No other night would do, it had to be the only night that I sat down to continue my story."

"Huzzah!" Author going back to read a section she wrote: "' many acts of violence from his manhood '"

A moment later: Me: "Hmm I have a feeling I'm going to regret that come morning." 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don t own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 3

Ice blue eyes opened, instantaneously piercing through the dark. Their owner took in his surroundings, sweeping the immediate vicinity as he allowed his other senses to span out of range. When several minutes passed without perceiving any movements Vergil lifted his head off the bed and scanned the room more thoroughly. There was nothing there, it was dark and silent. But the oldest Sparda still wasn't satisfied. He had been sure he had heard something disrupt him from his sleep.

Moving his gaze down to his companion he studied his still sleeping mate. Nero was still under, eyes closed, faced relaxed, breathing softly. He had not been the cause of whatever it had been that had caused his sudden alarm.

The blue hybrid was just about to lie back down to resume sleeping when he felt something cold and sharp press against his throat. A voice cut through the heavy silence right next to him where there had been no one there a moment ago.

"Rise and shine you ignoble bastard." came the strained growl.  
>Vergil, recognizing the voice, frowned.<p>

"What do you think you are doing here?" the elder asked calmly turning to face the intruder.

Dante scoffed at the other's serene disposition.

"This isn't over with, Vergil," Dante said pressing Rebellion's edge harder against his twin's neck. "Did you honestly think I'd just walk away and leave Nero in your clutches?"

Vergil blinked. Nero!

The eldest hybrid shifted his eyes towards the young boy. Amazingly, during the entire commotion, the boy had not awoken from his slumber.

Seeing the confusion in his brother's eyes, Dante smirked.

"He's down and out, and will stay that way for a while."

Vergil didn't suppress the growl he felt surfacing from his throat. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing serious, just a strong sleeping spell I cast over the place. Powerful enough to keep him snoozing but nothing you wouldn't have been able to snap out of on your own."

Vergil sneered. Dante's smirk widened.

"What?" the younger taunted. "You didn't think that it was your amazing bedroom skills that rendered him unconscious, did you?"

Vergil growled dangerously at his brother, mocking him, making Dante's smirk appear downright self-satisfied. Yet, despite that the red clad hybrid still had to suppress growling as well.

Actually the younger twin had been secretly keeping a surveillance of the two waiting for them to retire to their bedroom in order to commence his plan. But unfortunately he had also been witness to their vigorous bedroom activities before they had hunkered down for the night.

The red clad hybrid felt a surge of fire course through his veins - that of both fury and arousal - as he recalled what he had seen earlier through that bedroom window. The heat he had felt at seeing how Nero had ridden the elder Sparda while the other twin laid watching, leering. He remembered getting flushed at the sight of the slim undulating body on top of Vergil's solid mass, and how the sheen of sweat had given the boy's skin a nice glow in the dim moonlight. Thighs that quivered in effort as the youth had held poised, lifting himself up and down on a thick rigid cock, making the turgid flesh disappear inside him and making his double beneath him moan in pleasure as he watched and guided the other with a bruising grip on his feminine-like hips. It was still being replayed in front of his corneas, the entire performance; the red dusted cheeks, the swollen pink lips, the tightly closed eyes that tried to hide the pain within as he endured the fading black and blue bruises around his arms and torso

All of it.

He felt something inside him clench.

"What logic is there behind your actions?" Vergil gritted out breaking Dante from his thoughts.

The demon hunter scowled before lowering Rebellion and moving back.

"It's so he won't interrupt us," he said referring to Nero. "Get up, get dressed, and meet me outside. We'll battle. The winner takes Nero."

And with that the younger twin disappeared, leaving Vergil and their intended prize alone together.

Vergil stayed still for a few seconds, neither moving nor making a single sound. Then, suddenly, he uttered a low laugh.

So, his brother thought to fight for the right to claim Nero, did he?

Well, that was just fine with him. Vergil would fight, and he would win. He would accomplish two goals at once. First, he would cement his claim over his younger mate, and second, he would finally have his chance to be rid of his weak nuisance of a sibling.

Goal set in mind the elder Sparda rose from bed, dressed, and grabbed Yamato. Before he left he approached his dozing mate to sit beside him, bending over to brush his lips against the other's.

"That ignorant fool! He believes he is fighting his older weaker brother. He does not realize what he is up against, does he?" he asked rhetorically, "He does not realize how much more I have become." He brushed white locks away from closed lids, "He shall never have you. He will die, and with him finally gone, you shall be all mine."

Vergil traced his tongue along the slender neck before kissing the slightly parted lips and rising to leave.

XXX

He found Dante standing in a nearby clearing in the woods leaning against a tree waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" the red clad hunter asked pulling out Rebellion as he moved away to the center of the grass field. The night sky was clear and cloudless, the moon was full and the stars shinning - a perfect night for bloodshed.

"I am ready, brother," Vergil replied unsheathing Yamato. "Prepare to die."

With that, the brothers flew at each other.

TBC

Long time no squeak!  
>Hello, how is everybody doing?<br>Let me tell you, there is nothing quite like trying to write chapters in the middle of the night. Really messes up your perceptions and sense on reality. But then again reality is overrated really.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 4

When Nero woke up the next day he immediately knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. Vergil was not by his side, the older man's side of the bed was the empty and the sheets felt cold. That never happened before. Before Nero would always wake up to his unwanted mate beside him; kissing him, and fondling him awake in preparation for sex, or gently but persistently nudging him to get up so they could have breakfast together. But not this morning it seems, and that made Nero feel worried and anxious. He was just pulling the sheets off of him when said subject of his concern entered the bedroom.

"Ah, Nero, you're up," Vergil said as he walked in. The other's clothes were blood stained and he was missing his coat. Nero felt a tight knot develop in his stomach. That could not bode well. "Good then. Breakfast is ready. After we're done there's something I want to show you… It's sort of a surprise you may say…" he said this with a small cruel smile decorating his lips. "But for now get up, get dressed, and come down and eat with me."

Not one to want to anger a blood coated intimidating mate Nero moved to obey.

Breakfast proved to be a short affair as the boding atmosphere made Nero not one for having a large appetite. He merely picked at some of his food and waited for Vergil to finish his portion.

Once the elder had finished and the dishes cleaned and set away - Nero always felt flummoxed at such an activity; as the normal practice collided so starkly with his situation, especially now; since Vergil was still clad in his blood stained outfit - he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and drew him in close for a deep kiss. He tasted the other and licked the pink swollen lips before breaking off in order bite the long white neck in possessive pride.

"My mate! _My _mate!" Vergil growled, his hold on the younger man tightening. "Mine to possess and mine to hold," He laid small kisses all over the other's neck and collar bone. "Mine to please." he pushed the younger boy against the counter and parted those long lovely legs with a strong thigh, "And mine to punish." Immediately his grip became bruising and hurtful earning him a whimper out of his frightened mate. He chuckled in delight.

"Tell me, Nero." The slightly deranged elder began. "Can you hazard a guess at what my surprise might be?"

Nero gulped and raised his arms to wrap them around the blood stained man's neck in hopes that the gesture might calm him – by some fluke Nero had discovered early on in this '_relationship' _that showing his mate some gestures of intimacy could sometimes calm him a bit down and spare Nero a lot of pain and sorrow.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with why you're covered in blood?" he asked hesitatingly.

Vergil's sadistic smile widened.

"Oh yes, it most certainly does." He said as pulled away and gestured to Nero to follow him.

Nero did. He followed the elder with shaky steps; he truly did not want to know, but deep down his mind had already conjured a guess.

Vergil led Nero up the stairs and through the hall till they reached a door at the end that Nero had never ventured through before.

Vergil stepped aside and motioned to the younger man to enter. Nero gazed at the other's eyes in question before turning the knob and stepping inside.

The smell of blood hit him before his eye could adjust to the darkness of the room. But both were unnecessary as Nero had already guessed the contents of the room right, much to his horror.

"Oh, god! NO!"

There, propped against the wall, unconscious, covered in blood and bound by heavy demon proof chains was Dante.

Nero moved to reach the other hunter but was immediately held back by Vergil. The other's powerful arms had come around to wrap around him from behind and pull him back against the blue clad twin's rock hard chest.

"What do you think, Nero?" Vergil buried his nose in his mate's hair relishing the boy's unique scent that was heightened with the smell of fear. "Do you like my surprise?" he asked. "He never realized what I've truly become and thus paid for it." He said, continuing. "I've brought the only one that is threatening our bond here to eliminate him and achieve completion. Don't want us to be wholly together, little one?"

"Please, Vergil," Nero began to plead. "He's your brother. Let him go!"

"Why should I?" Vergil frowned as he gazed at Dante's broken, motionless form. "He's an impediment in my way." Then with a low deep voice he whispered into Nero's ear, "He's the obstacle preventing us from truly achieving cohesive unity. Don't try to deny it, love, I know you hold feelings of affection for him." He said at the same time as he released one of his hands from around Nero and summoned Masamune to him. "So tell me why shouldn't I destroy him and have you all to myself?"

Nero closed his eyes, trying quickly to think. He racked his brain, desperate to find an answer to prevent his mate from killing his brother. But there was no need to as an answer came from a different source.

"Because…Vergil…if you do…then you'll never have him," Dante raised his head from his chest to stare at them. "…not completely at least..."

"Dante!" Nero called relieved to hear the other's voice. He tried to move from Vergil's clutch only to feel it tighten even more before Masamune was leveled to his chest, not in order to kill, but definitely to threaten with major harm.

"Stay out of this, brother," Vergil growled pointing Masamune at his double. "You've caused enough harm."

But right to his nature Dante never shuts up, he just keeps on going.

"You'll never have him, Vergil." Dante continued. "If you kill me and force him to be with you the kid will never forgive you and will always be thinking of me." He pulled at his restraints. "Just imagine it," the red clad twin provoked with a smile. "My death will only make me that much dearer to his heart, so that every time he looks at you he'll be thinking of me. Think about it; even after my death and in for the upcoming entire time of your marriage, I will be there in the back of his mind and there with you, lording over your failure to get him to accept you."

Vergil growled angrily, his dominant possessive devil side boiling with rage. He pushed a struggling Nero behind him, advanced towards his shackled brother, and lifted Masamune.

TBC

Note: THE HORROR! THE HORROR!

It's back!

…Not for long though.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 5

Dante cracked open his eyes with difficulty. His entire body ached. He found himself alone in the same room as before and still bound with chains.

'What happened?' he wondered. He tried to move, but stopped as he only succeeded in aggravating his injuries, so he merely propped himself against the wall to assess the damage, but to his surprise he found himself bandaged and his wounds cleaned and dressed.

Dante didn't have much time to ponder over this because at that moment his cell door opened.

Vergil stood in the entryway.

"I'm sorry, Vergil," Dante greeted with a small smile. "But visiting hours are from 3 to 6, I'm afraid you're going to have to come another time for that all yea conjugal visit."

Vergil sneered.

"How very funny of you, brother." The elder twin said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So, I'm guessing it wasn't you I have to thank for patching me up?"

Vergil smiled disdainfully.

"You would be correct. You'll have to thank my mate for that."

Dante dropped his joking tone.

"Where is Nero?"

"He'll be fine…" Vergil replied, "…in a few days."

Dante's eye's narrowed and he growled.

"What have you done to him, Vergil?" he demanded pulling on his restraints. "No, wait! Don't answer that. I already know exactly what you've done and what you're capable of, you bastard! Don't you think you've put him through enough?"

Vergil huffed and walked over to a lean against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I've merely punished him for trying to disobeying me," he said. "As my mate he should learn not to go against me and my wishes when he stepped in front of me to defend you and block the strike that was intended for you."

"Can't fault the kid for doing the right thing, sicko!" Dante shot back.

"No, indeed," Vergil said, then cryptically. "In fact I'm relying on it."

Dante fell silent for a moment, thinking.

"What the hell have you thought up of this time in that screwed up head of yours?" he asked. "Whatever it is, it won't work."

Vergil smirked.

"Won't it?" he wondered to himself more than to Dante.

The elder was silent for a few moments.

"It has occurred to me, brother…" Vergil began as he pushed away from the wall and began to slowly pace the length of the cell, "…your presence here may prove to be more advantageous than disadvantageous."

"I do match well with the decorations and furniture." The red clad twin joked rattling his chains.

Vergil's lips twisted in a mock smile.

"Perhaps…if your head had been mounted to the wall that is," he said. "But it has come to my knowledge that keeping you here and alive would do to serve me well."

Dante blinked.

"Oh? How come?"

Vergil began.

"It seems that my present efforts and methods at taming my mate have proven to be fruitless so far…"

Dante chuckled.

"Yeah, the kid's a spitfire alright."

Vergil turned to his brother.

"Indeed!" he continued. "That is why I now see your presence here is necessary."

"What are you talking about, Verg?"

The elder twin slowly smirked.

"You see, before, I had nothing with which to guaranty the boy's loyalty. And killing you – although would be an act most gratifying – would gain me nothing." Dante suddenly felt as though his blood had gone cold. "But by keeping you alive – a prisoner – and holding the fate of your wellbeing in my hands I found that I would have the means to control the boy and insure his compliance." Vergil's smile widened. "All I have to do is keep you here and threaten to inflict harm upon you or to kill you in the case of any disobedience. A clever plan, don't you think so?"

"You bastard!" Dante growled.

"I was sure you would approve, brother."

"It won't work, Vergil!" Dante exclaimed fighting his restraints. "I'll stop you."

Vergil snorted.

"Highly unlikely," He replied. "Those bindings that have you incapacitated were specially made with demons and persons of your caliber in mind. So I suggest you relax and make yourself comfortable, Dante. You'll be here for quite some time." Vergil said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on my mate. I'm afraid I may have too brutally injured him while disciplining him last night." Vergil stood in the doorway and glanced at Dante over his shoulder. "I hope you enjoy your stay here with us. I'm sure you will find it most…educational."

With that the demon hybrid smirked and closed the door behind him leaving his sibling stewing alone in his cell.

Dante watched the door close behind his double. Anger and impotent rage boiled inside him.

He had to break loose. He had to escape. He had to rescue Nero from his brother before it was too late!

Having delivered his ultimatum to his younger sibling Vergil headed down the hall towards his' and his mate's bedroom. Upon entering he walked past the bed with it semi-conscious occupant and headed towards the bathroom. He grabbed some bandages and medicine from inside before heading back towards the bed. The blue clad demon slayer set down his supplies on a nearby table before sitting down on the mattress and laying a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"Wake up, Nero." Vergil said. "We have to change your bandages."

Nero suppressed a groan of pain and slowly sat up. He pulled the covers down from over him revealing his bandaged chest and bruised face before reaching forward to grab the fresh ones on the table.

Vergil grabbed the boy's hand and pushed it away and took them up himself.

"I'll do it." the elder said.

"I can do it myself," Nero protested barely hiding his contempt. "I don't need you…" But he stopped once he saw the dangerous look in the other's eyes.

"What was that, Nero?" Vergil asked with false calm.

Remembering the vents of the day before Nero grew silent and looked away.

"Nothing." He breathed inaudibly.

"I should hope so." The elder said. "You don't wish to invite more punishment upon you, do you?"

The youth said nothing, merely shook his head in negation and the blue clad hybrid proceeded to change his bandages for him.

After he was done Vergil got up, disposed of the old bandages, returned everything back to its place, and cleaned up before returning to his mate's side. It was already late in the evening, so the elder undressed, got into bed, wrapped his arms around his mate with surprising gentleness and pulled him close.

Nero, now quite tame, moved over immediately without delay or fuss to lie down next to him. He laid his head on the other's shoulder as they sat up in bed.

For a few quiet moments the eldest son of Sparda sifted his fingers through the youth's fine hair as they lay together.

"I presume now you understand your situation?" Vergil demanded still petting the soft white mane that nodding silently and slowly in assent. "In exchange for your loyalty and cooperation I promise not to harm or kill Dante." He began. "Should you fail to please me or fulfill your duties as my mate, or should I find you seeking the opportunity to assist and or attempt to free my brother, I will kill him." He said monotonously. "As long as you abide by these rules and heed all that I tell you he will be allowed to keep his life." He peered down at the other's blue eyes. "Is that understood, love?"

"Yes," Nero replied lowly in acquiescence. "I understand, Vergil."

Vergil nodded.

"Good." He said before bending his head down and catching those plump pink lips in a soft kiss. He was pleased to find the other returning it. The boy was off to a good start so far.

Vergil sucked at the other's tongue for a few minutes before he broke their lip lock to pepper the white neck with small kisses and nips. Wanting to taste more he moved to kneel over the boy, hovering on all fours above him and running his tongue over the un-bandaged areas of the bruised chest, all the while the boy lay pliant beneath him making small noises that consisted of pleasure and pain. The elder wished to do more, but knew that his mate was far too injured for anything too extraneous at the moment -and there just were so many things he wanted to try with his now more obliging, tamed mate.

Another time then!

For now he'll have to take things easy.

Vergil lay down on his side next to the boy, propped up on one elbow so as to still slightly hover over his mate. With his free hand he began to fist his own sizable erection as he gazed deeply into tired, half lidded eyes. The younger man, remembering that he was now forced to attend to his lover, pushed away his disgust and exhaustion and tried to reach forward to pleasure him, but the other stopped him, commanding him to lie still.

Vergil continued to stroke his large cock with long slow movements never looking away from those soft lips or baby blue eyes. The bulbous head of his cock leaked thick white seed onto his lover's chest and abs. When he neared the edge he captured said lips in a brutal kiss before cumming copiously all over the bandaged chest.

Once the wave of pleasure had abated the elder sat back and ran his fingers through the creamy white remains spreading it all over to untainted areas.

'You belong to me, Nero.' the elder thought possessively as he watched his mate slowly fall asleep. 'And from this day on I will make certain you won't be forgetting that anytime soon.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 6

A couple of weeks have passed…maybe.

Dante wasn't sure.

There were no windows in his cell and it wasn't like there were any clocks decorating the walls. All he had to go on were Vergil's comings and goings to tell the time. But from what he could deduce a couple of weeks might have passed since the beginning of his captivity. In those weeks he had seen neither hide nor hair of Nero, his only visitor consisting of Vergil. Not that Dante was surprised though, he knew as much as his brother that should the kid be given the slightest chance of seeing him he would probably try to free him, consequences be damned!

So his main bulk of company had consisted of his sad excuse of a brother. The thing that had surprised Dante though was the fact that since their fight Vergil hadn't laid a hand on him since. Sure the other would taunt and ridicule him whenever he got the chance; mocking his weakness and situation, but when it came to physical assault the other had yet to take any actions.

Dante guessed that Nero must be the reason for this. The kid was either keeping Vergil really happy or minding him in their deal between them that no harm was to come to him as long as Nero was a dutiful mate.

Dante shuddered.

The very idea made him nauseous.

For you see although the red clad hunter hadn't been able to see the younger man since his arrival, he could hear him!

Every. Single. Night!

Dante's blood ran cold and his stomach tightened. The phantom sounds that have tormented him for the past two weeks surged up in his brain; The sounds of deep groaning and laborious breathing, the sound of flesh colliding with flesh and a head board knocking against the wall.

The very remembrance of them made his stomach coil with anger and disgust.

It killed him to think of the sort of abuses the kid was withstanding because of him. The things that Nero has probably let Vergil do and get away with just so to make sure he was alive and kept on living.

It had made Dante writhe in his chains. There had been even some nights that had been so bad (The things that the demon slayer had heard coming from the sleeping chamber!) it had made him struggle frantically in his chains like some possessed creature; hurting himself and injuring himself heedless of the damage just as long as he managed somehow to break free. Everytime he heard a moan or a slightly suppressed sob he wanted to snap his chains, run towards their bedroom, and slit his damn brother's throat open and bath in the fountain of blood.

The younger Sparda growled. The mere act of recalling made him angry and slightly ashamed of himself. This is because he remembered when the sounds of his brother and his lover's love making filtered through Dante would be both disgusted, angry, vengeful, and sometimes…slightly aroused.

The red clad hunter closed his eyes and shook his head trying to dispel the memories. His feelings of vengeance were completely justified, but the sensation of arousal was just wrong, and he tried to attribute it to having gone too long a time without any sexual company from anyone. But no matter what he told himself Dante just could not help feeling sick with himself and had tried to attribute it to his hidden affections for the boy.

More than once when the nights would get bad for Dante (and let us not forget Nero himself!) he would close his eyes and try to imagine his and his brother's roles reversed. He would imagine Vergil here in his place, shackled to the wall helpless and unable to hurt anyone, while he (Dante) was having hot sweaty sex with the young Knight.

Dante smiled and let himself fall into his reverie.

In his mind Vergil was chained up in the cell, bruised and bloody, while Dante was all the way over in the bedroom with his young mate, kissing him, loving him, and putting him through every conceivable gay Kama sutra move in the book. He imagined Nero naked and blushing lying under him as Dante braced himself over him.

First on the agenda is the doggy style position, of course (the tried but true default position every gay couple ever tried; like that of the missionary position of straight couples). He would grab those slim hips and flip the boy over on all fours before thrusting into that tight ass with his long hard dick. Then he would pound those milky white globes into shape before releasing one hip and pushing the boy to lie with his chest flat to the bed with his ass high in the air – like an offering – for better fucking advantage. And once he'd reach his climax he would pull out before cumming all over that firm ass and painting it with his seed.

Dante groaned. This delicious fantasy had not been his only one, but one of countless many that he'd had ever since meeting the young Knight in Fortuna. They had become increasingly frequent since his unfortunate capture, especially with said subject of his fantasies filling the halls at night with the sound of his pleading keens and soft whimpers.

There had been other fantasies as well. At times Dante would imagine throwing those long delicious legs of the boy's over his shoulders while he plunged into the thoroughly used sore hole. Other times he would imagine standing naked in the middle of the room while Nero kneeled in front of him, equally naked, with his hands braced on Dante's robust thighs, and worshiping his cock. The boy would moan and coo in delight as though he was sucking on a delicious lollipop. His chin would be a mess of cum and spit, his cheeks flushed, eyes closed, and his lovely pink lips stretched obscenely around Dante's massive girth. The red clad hunter then imagined slipping his cock from its wet paradise and tracing the bulbous leaking head over swollen lips, further soiling the boy and marking him as his.

Dante swallowed.

Damn! He was really getting into this! Not like he had much else to do in his imprisonment. So he continued.

Dante's mind slipped from one naughty daydream to another. All revolved around doing the most obscene acts with the boy – and _TO_ the boy – while Nero moaned and screamed in pleasure. And all the while Vergil would be manacled here in Dante's place and forced to endure the sounds of his brother showing _his_ mate what true pleasure –and love – was like.

Dante's mind suddenly did a double take.

That was it! That's what Dante had to do! That's what he needed to defeat Vergil!

To think the entire time that the demon hunter had been trapped here trying to break his chains and to think of ways of getting free and he got his inspiration from a dirty dream. Dante laughed.

That was so typical of him. If Lady or Trish had been here they would not have let him hear the end of it.

TBC

Hi! Hello again my friends, my compatriots, my angry mob!

I hope this quick succession of chapters redeem me after my long absence.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 7

"I want to see Dante." Nero demanded suddenly one day.

Vergil looked up from the book he was reading to give the boy a penetrating look. They were seated in the library; Vergil sat at the end of one sofa with his legs crossed and a book in his hands and Nero in an armchair listening to music through the headphones so as not to disturb him.

Nero sighed.

"I want to know that he is still alive, Vergil." The youth said.

"You have my word, Nero." Vergil said as he turned back to his book and flipped a page. "That wretched fool is still fouling this world with his presence."

"But that's just it," Nero replied. "All I have is your word. I haven't seen him or heard him since you locked him up. I can't take your word for it. You could have already killed him and leading me on."

Vergil ignored the boy and continued reading.

Nero moved to the couch to sit right beside the older man. He moved right up to him, laid one hand on a powerful thigh and leaned close to the other. He was taking a big chance here but the young Knight could not simply remain oblivious to Dante's fate and wellbeing any longer.

"Please, Vergil."

The younger hybrid cooed in a low whisper while gazing deeply into the other's ice cold eyes and stroked his thigh. "I am asking you when I could have disobeyed you and went behind your back." He explained.

"Aren't you a man of your word, Vergil?" the boy asked.

Vergil growled and snapped shut his book.

"Very well," he said turning fully to face the boy. He wrapped his arms around the shapely hips and pulled him into his lap. "But know this. I will be watching you. If I get the slightest hint that you are doing something I do not like I will run the fool through with Yamato." A strong calloused-hand gently but forcefully took hold of that angelic face to gaze sternly into those baby blue eyes. "Do you understand?"

Nero managed to nod despite the strong grip on his chin.

"I understand."

Then he leaned in and kissed the frowning countenance, slightly softening and lessening the severity of its owner.

Vergil hummed and ran one hand down the boy's back.

"I suppose you would like to see him now." He stated tonelessly.

Nero nodded and both males rose and made their way out of the library and towards the other end of the mansion were Dante was imprisoned.

They stood in front of the door of the room holding Dante prisoner. Nero reached out about to turn the knob when Vergil grabbed his wrist and pulled the boy towards him. The older man braced the younger hybrid against the door before leaning down and biting into the white neck. Nero hissed at the pain but didn't fight back and the elder pulled away only after a bruise formed.

"To give him something to think about," He stated with a vicious smile.

Nero snorted.

"I think he has heard more than enough to keep him guessing."

The elder Sparda chuckled evilly before moving back and allowing the boy to open the door.

When the door opened Dante looked up with a ready insult to greet his brother, but he was more than pleasantly surprised to find himself looking at a familiar denim clad hybrid.

A happy smile broke on his face.

"Long time no see, kid."

Nero returned the smile and stepped inside.

"You look like hell, old man."

"If I weren't tied down I'd show you hell you little punk."

"Behave yourself, brother."

Vergil ordered from where he stood at the entrance with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Never!"

"Typical!" Vergil responded.

Nero approached and bent down so that he was kneeling in front of the bound man. He reached forward and gently ran one hand down the other's now healed chest with his Devil Bringer.

Dante turned his attention back to the boy.

"How are you, kid?"

"A better sight than you are," Nero replied lowly.

The elder chuckled.

"A very difficult thing to achieve, kid," Dante's tone suddenly turned serious. "I've got a little gift for you, Nero."

A single eyebrow alone lifted in inquiry. Vergil watched quietly, so far without interference.

"There's a pendant around my neck. I want you to unclasped it and take it."

Nero blinked, whereas an incredulous flash passed over Vergil's face.

"Your pendant, Dante?" the elder Sparda offspring asked in disbelief, "Your half of mother's pendant?"

Vergil couldn't quite believe this. Dante had always been thoroughly attached to their mother and everything that had been in relation to her. And her pendant being one of the few remains of her that had survived was especially important to his younger sibling. To think that his double could manage to part with it was not only difficult to believe but highly suspicious.

"Yeah," the red clad man answered lowly. "It's not like I'm using it, and it shouldn't be worn when in confines." He turned his eyes back towards Nero's, "I'd like for Nero to have it."

Nero blinked and shook his head.

"If it's your mother's I shouldn't take it."

"I insist, Nero." The elder replied. "Our mother gave us her necklace as a token of her love, and I'd like you to have it as a sign of mine. "

The younger man saw the genuine feelings behind the other's words and he slipped his hand beneath the elder's shirt. When his Devil Bringer brushed against the smooth shape of the hidden pendant he felt a sudden unexpected jolt course into his demonic arm.

Something had just drained some of the power from his Devil Bringer and went through the pendant. Not knowing what had happened and not wanting to betray the clandestine occurrence to Vergil Nero proceeded to unclasp the chain from around Dante's neck.

Dante, when he felt the other's hand, he shivered and closed his eyes, but not just because of the power coming from the pendant, but also at having the boy so close to him. When the power had faded he opened his eyes and gave the boy a mischievous grin.

A growl came from behind Nero.

"What are you planning, Dante?" the elder Sparda asked spotting the sly look in his younger brother's eyes.

Dante looked up defiantly into the elder's eyes.

"Like I'd tell you, Vergy!"

Vergil frowned and stepped forward towards the kneeling couple.

"If that be the case, brother," he said as he stepped further into the room and stood over the two, "Then I shall have to do something to discourage you from any ridiculous ventures." He said as he reached over Nero's shoulder and snatched the pendant right from the boy's hand.

Suddenly there was a bright white flash and horrible pain coursed all through Vergil's body. It was the sort of pain that laced every vein and nerve ending of his body and was too much for his mind to bear. The last thing he remembered was Nero's surprised face and Dante's victorious one before darkness overtook him.

When the elder Sparda regained consciousness he found himself still in the cell. But this time the bonds that had held his brother were around _his _wrists and his sibling was the one standing over him, Yamato in hand, and leaning against Nero for support.

TBC

Crap! I just noticed that in a previous chapter I wrote the sword's name as Masamune instead of Yamato. I must have had Sephiroth on my mind.


End file.
